


Camp Camp: Magic Edition

by Nyx_The_Author



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: David is David, Harrison doesn't have magic, Harry has magic, Magic is Real, Max is a douche, so is Harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-31 02:57:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13965867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyx_The_Author/pseuds/Nyx_The_Author
Summary: Harry was abandoned by the Dursley's with his Squib brother, Max, at a Summer Camp. Harrison from Magic Camp now has a rival 'magic' user, or is Harry the real magic user. Camp Campbell is about to get wilder. Rated T for children cursing children and children cursing at children :D





	Camp Camp: Magic Edition

**Camp Camp, Season 1: People and Pranks, Pranks on People  
Disclaimer: All characters belong to their respective authors.**

Max stared off into the distance, judging the aim on his spear. It had been ridiculously easy for Nurf to get him a knife, which was now attatched to a stick. If he could just get it... a little... bit... closer...

"HAH! Found ya!" Nikki cried, leaping into the room. Which a shout of surprise, Max fell, missing the rope altogether, and hitting the paint bucket. With a wobble, it fell, right on top of Max. Max stared down at his now pink jacket in disgust.

"What the FUCK Nikki?" Max shouted. "I almost had David with that!"

Neil shrugged from against the wall. "I don't know Max, you shouldn't have made this needlessly complicated." he mentioned, gesturing to the mass contraption/Rube Goldberg machine Max built all to knock over a bucket hanging from a rope that would pour on David.

"But it's so boring when I just dump it on him. At least now I can show how cool I am at the same time." Max sighed. He turned to the fourth member in the room. "Hey bro, mind doing something to get rid of the paint?" Max asked.

The fourth member, a young boy around 10 years old grinned, his startling green eyes shining with glee. "I dunno Max, you kinda screwed yourself over. I should just leave it."

Max groaned. "But this is my last clean jacket! Come one, do your thing!"

"What thing?" the boy grinned innocently.

"Don't give me that bullshit. Do your magic hocus-pocus." Max stared at the boy. After a few moments of silence, Max sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose in frustration. "Please." he bit out.

The boy clapped cheerfully. "There's the magic word. You've got to be nicer to people."

Max shrugged. "I never bother with niceness, you know as much as me how that ends up."

The dark haired boy nodded sadly, then spoke up. "I'll do my magic now."

Neil cringed whenever they mentioned magic. "Guys, I get it's some mystical ability, but you may be going a bit far to call it magic."

Nikki waved Neil off. "Just ignore Neil, he's a doubter. Come on Harry, pretty please!" she bounced excitedly.

Harry sighed, and moved forward. "Fiiiine. If you insist." he said with a smile, clearly not upset with doing it. He sauntered forward, and focused his hands over Max. Wit ha face of concentration, there was a small pop, and the paint on Max vanished.

"Awesome!" Nikki grinned.

Neil groaned, holding his head. "You can't just get rid of matter like that without some kind of  _science_!" he complained, stalking out of the room. "I'm going to lie down."

Once Neil left, Harry grinned. "I didn't vanish it. I  _moved_ it."

"That's my bro!" Max high-fived his brother and they ran down to peer out the window across into the Director's Cabin, where the paint was supposed to go.

They looked down to see David staring in shock to see his room covered in paint. "What happened here. Gosh darn dang it!" David ranted, quickly gathering the paperwork that was also hit, removed the paint carefully, and hung it out to dry.

"And  _that's_  proper magic. None of that fantasy or cheap sleight of hand tricks." Harry bowed. "Unlike  _Harrison._ " He growled, glaring across the field at the 'Other Magic Camp', where Harrison, one of the other two magic kids, was doing tricks with his top hat.

"Just chill, Harrison doesn't have anything on you, even if you're only just getting control over your powers. At least Nerris is too busy rolling dice to notice you have real powers. She'd be obsessed with you if she knew someone could actually do stuff in the real world." Max scoffed.

Harry looked up at his friends, who had been there for him. "Yeah. You're right. Now who wants to go turn of the satellite on Gwen's cabin?" They cheered and scrambled out of the room.

**Author's Note:**

> Brief first chapter to start, this is somewhere in the beginning of the first season, and we will continue through as Harry is still too young for Hogwarts, which will be immediately after season 2 ends, depending how RoosterTeeth does Season 3.


End file.
